complications
by Freeyourglee
Summary: There's bound to be complications in every relationship, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Last Friday night, **_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law,**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop,**_

_**Oh-Woahhh**_

_**This Friday night, **_

_**Do it allllll again...**_

The curly haired boy stopped sing and smiled; Kurt stood up and started to clap,

"Well my fellow glee club members, I think it's safe to say we've found ourselves another member!"

Mercede's turned round to face Kurt, so did a few other kids in the room, but she gave him a hand signal to sit back down.

As Kurt took his seat, Mr. Shuester walked towards the new kid, patted him on the shoulder and said,

"Why don't you take a seat next to," he paused to look around the room, "next to Kurt?" He continued, as the boy swiftly made his way over to his new seat.

"Kurt Hummel, and by the way, that performance was really good." Kurt offering a hand to shake.

"Haha, erm, thanks!"... "Blaine, Blaine Anderson" He placed his hand firmly in Kurt's, shook and a smile spread upon both of their faces.

"So, Kurt, my next lesson is math, think you could take me when we're done here?" Blaine asked hopefully, he needed to make new friends around this place and Kurt seemed nice enough, too nice actually.

Kurt peered over to look at Blaine's lesson timetable, "Of course I can, and how about at break time I show you around a little and we'll discuss what songs you can sing when you're in this room and what song's I've all ready snatched?"

Blaine let out a small laugh and both the boys smiled at each other, Kurt not realising that both Finn and Mercede's had noticed how happy Kurt looked, they were concerned, they didn't even know this kids background, actually, they didn't know anything about him, they needed to protect Kurt, as a brother and best friend, it was compulsory.

"So, as I've all ready picked up on, you like Katy Perry, but who else are we gonna have to get used to you belting out every week?" Kurt smiled and let out a small laugh as both boys walked the perimeter of the school building, or in Kurt's mind, the longer way around so he could get to know this cute kid better.

"Haha, oh I 'belt them out' now do I?" Blaine paused.

"NO, haha, no I didn't mean for it to come out in that way, sorry." Kurt went a little red in the face.

"I can tell you didn't, but the cheeky side of you is funny." Blaine pushed his shoulder against Kurt's causing Kurt to stumble a little.

As much as Kurt wanted to laugh it out, Blaine had actually just bumped a bruise on Kurt's shoulder which mad goose bumps shiver through his body with the slight pain. Blaine noticed the red in Kurt's face after he had regained balance.

"Sorry, did I hurt you? I don't even notice my own strength sometimes!" Blaine laughed, he didn't want to seem cocky but it was true.

"Ya know, the cheeky side of you is also funny!" Kurt shouted.

"Hu? What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked, looking a little puzzled with a smile still spread on his face.

"You thought you hurt me! Don't just assume Anderson!" Kurt joked.

"Oh! Hahaha, you really shouldn't do that ya know...Hummel." Blaine suggested still with a joking tone to his voice.

"Do what exactly?"

"Look so serious when you talk to me, you really had me going then, i thought you were pissed off with me." Blaine laughed.

"Haha, oh, well, I've been told about that before, silly me, oh and by the way, you didn't hurt me before, it's not you, let's just say a similar occasion but slightly... rougher." Kurt winked then realised how flirty he was being.

"Well... what do you mean by a similar occasion?" Blaine asked, curiously, he was concerned.

"We have 5 minutes left, how about we take that bench over there?" Kurt needed time to explain.

Blaine smiled in agreement as they walked over to the free bench by the tree.

"Mercede's!" Finn shouted, after he caught her attention, he ran over towards her, barging past a few people on the way.

"I know exactly what you're gonna say." Mercede's didn't even make eye contact with Finn.

"You do?" Finn looked confused, as he did with everything.

"I saw you staring, being honest with you, I was staring too." Mercede's knew what she was talking about, but had Finn kept up?

"Yeah, staring at Kurt and the new kid this morning in glee club!" Finn was relieved he was still talking about the same thing.

"Ok Hudson, Kurt's your brother so I can be honest with you, this morning; I was thinking the same thing as you, I thought Kurt was being too flirty and nice for someone he had only just met but before you even think about doing the whole 'looking out for my brother thing,' give the kid a chance, he might be what Kurt needs."

"Yeah, totally." Finn seemed a little scarred by her tone but Mercede's may have just given Kurt a chance at a relationship, she was happy enough.

"Ok, so, for pretty much my whole school life, I've been bullied, and by the way, this isn't a sob story in any way, I'm just explaining..."

Both the boys let out a laugh and Kurt continued.

"For a few months, this one guy from the football team has kind of... been making my life hell.."  
Before Kurt continued, Blaine interrupted.

"The bruise, that explains things," Blaine stood up from the bench, rolled down the waist of his pants to reveal a brownish bruise fading with a little yellow on his hip.

Kurt's mouth opened a little wider; did someone finally understand what he was going through? Blaine sat back down.

"I got pushed into a locker, but, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get yours? Kurt asked hoping Blaine trusted him enough to open up.

"This wasn't at school, my school was actually quite understanding about people's sexuality, it was just some kid who lived nearby me had made it his mission to beat the crap out of me one night, I was minding my own business when I realised that he had only just been told that I'd come out as gay and then he just booted me and said I should be ashamed, by the way, I'm not ashamed, I'm actually even prouder to be out!"

"You know, we've sat here this whole time, oh and walked all the way around the building, I still haven't showed you were to go and have you noticed something?" Kurt waited for an answer.

"Wha-" Blaine was interrupted by Kurt.

"You didn't even tell me you were gay, and I didn't tell you, that I play for the same team as you, but I didn't tell you because I thought you would have guessed, what's your excuse?" Kurt smiled as he realised Blaine was about to look down at the ground searching for the right answer.

"Well, I guess you just kept me entertained and I thought it may have just slipped out earlier... obviously not!" As Blaine finished, the bell rang.

Kurt walked Blaine to Math.

*End of the day and Kurt has come out of his last lesson walking to the main doors with Blaine.*

"KURT HUMMEL!"

Kurt stopped and swung his head round.

"Hey-"

Kurt was interrupted by a furious Mercede's. Kurt looked a little shocked and Blaine stood awkwardly.

"You haven't spoken to me all day, what's with that?"

Blaine stepped in.

"Sorry about that, I must have been taking his full attention today."

Mercede's looked the curly haired boy up and down before replying.

"Ok, we need to talk, how about you come back to my place tonight and we can practice this week's assignment for glee club, or have you lost focus of the one thing you love too?" Mercede's stormed past Kurt and headed for her car.

Kurt could only stare at the main doors, taking into consideration what his best friend has just said to him.

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't talk to you as much, or?" Blaine waited for a reply secretly hoping Kurt didn't want this.

"No, hmm, I'll just have to see what her problem was, don't worry." Kurt handed Blaine a folded note and smiled.

"My number, any problems, with like, ANYTHING, all ya gotta do, is call or text, anytime, see ya later, Blaine!" Kurt started to run after Mercede's and Blaine could only smile at the note, he really liked Kurt, he understood him completely.

NOW, what does Mercede's want?

**HEY GUYS,**

**So I started writing one fanfiction which I have decided to leave now, this one will be my priority! Review maybe? I'm gonna start writing chapter 2 now because I have some good idea's so it will be posted soon! X**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people! Thank you for your reviews so far, please spread the word about my fanfiction, when I wrote the first chapter, it was split up into sections for the different scenes but that didn't work unfortunately so hopefully you got the story line, I'll try to fix it this time! X **_

_**Please Review?**_

* * *

"Right, you didn't speak to me, ALL DAY and this new kid comes a long and you're just... GONE, like, all day?"

"Sorry but, well- When Mr Shue said that he should sit next to me, I took that as a hint to show him the ropes.." Kurt didn't want to fall out with Mercede's over something so stupid. "Please just, let's get to watching the film, PLEASE, I'm not willing to fall out with you over something so innocent!"

"Wait, who said anything about falling out with you, my point is, BE CAREFUL!"

Mercede's and Kurt laughed about it as they settled down and watched the film.

* * *

11:01am

*Blaine texts Kurt on the way to their next lesson* -Blaine in Bold.

"**Hey, so, I know Mercede's seems to have a problem with us and possibly a few others but, I need you to help me... maybe? B x**"

"Wow wow wow Anderson, first of all, US? And yes, I said I'd help you with anything, what's up? Oh, and lose the kiss thing! K"

"**Haha, ok, sorry and, I didn't mean us, I meant.. um, ME! Okay, meet me at the same bench as the other day, say lunch? B"**

"Deal. K"

"**Thanks, Kurt! B"**

* * *

"Hey, Blaine."

Blaine swung his head, the unfamiliar voice seemed to be quite patronising.

"Finn, right? Hey!" Blaine trying to keep the peace.

"Basketball tryouts, tonight, 4pm, show up and I'll put in a good word?"

"Um, okay?"

Blaine was puzzled, why would someone he hadn't even spoken to offer to put a good word in for him and why would Finn want him to join the Basketball team?

* * *

Poking him in the back, Kurt shouted "HEY BLAINE!"

"Haha, sorry, made me jump, I've just got a few things on my mind."

"Oh really, like what, anything I can help you with?"

"Erm.. no, nothing for you to worry about." Blaine smiled, making eye contact with Kurt for the first time since Kurt met him.

They took to the bench, pulling out their lunch and Blaine started to ask.

"Right, this is what I'm finding difficulty with, I need to know things about everybody in Glee club, I need to get to know the people I'm gonna be sharing the music room with, right?"

"Well, yeah, but, I'm sure you'll get to know them the more you're in the room."

Blaine wanted Kurt to tell him about everybody in Glee all ready but mainly Finn, he still didn't understand the basketball thing and if Kurt explained, maybe things would start to come together.

"Come on Kurt, remember, you said you'd help, with ANYTHING."

"Ok, here goes, first of all there's the most talented person in Mckinley's Glee club... *Blaine paused from eating and looked up, curious of his competition* ... OBVIOUSLY ME! *Blaine started to laugh and continued eating* ...Right, you know me all ready and I'm kind of, um, self explanatory. Mercede's, she's my best friend and honestly, I can tell her anything and she doesn't have a problem with you, it's me she has the problem with."

"But if she's your best friend, why's she got a problem with you?"

"She looks out for me, wants me to be careful, never mind about that *Blaine looking confused* right, Brittany, she's lovely, she's just, let's say.. a little behind, you'll have to speak to her and get to know her to understand, but seriously, I love her. Next, Santana, DON'T BE OFFENDED BY ANYTHING SHE SAYS, remember, it's not just YOU she has a problem with, she has a problem with everybody, she does have her good days though. Sam! Well, Sam is just known for the size of his mouth really... other than that, he's pretty quiet, for someone with a big mouth, you wouldn't think that would you?"

"Haha, no, you wouldn't."

"Haha, anyway, then there's Quinn, she had a baby last year, she gave it away though and that was the New Direction's first bit of real drama-"

"Why?"

"...Because everybody thought Finn was the father, *Blaine stopped eating* but he wasn't, Puck was! And that brings us to Puck... *Blaine continued to eat, again* ... Puck used to be the typical bad boy who didn't let anybody or anything get in his way, but one day he just changed and started being nice to like, everyone, even me! Lauren, she just joined because of Puck, but there's no point in me going into that. Mike and Tina, they've been together for quite a while now, even through Sue's constant bullying, and Tina has changed so many times but anyway, Artie, well Artie can't walk, hence the wheelchair but his only dream is to be able to walk, Artie doesn't have a problem with anybody really. This brings me to Rachel, erm, let's just say she's, very ambitious."

"Right, sorry to interrupt but we have five minutes before we've gotta be getting back but, there's one person I haven't heard much of."

"Oh who?"

"Finn..."

"Oh, haha how could I forget my own brother, silly me!"

"Brother?"

"Oh, yeah, his mum and my dad got together, now they're married, Finn is okay he's just annoying at times."

"Yeah and a little confusing too."

"Oh, so you seem to know him all ready, why do you need me to explain? Haha"

"Well, earlier he said that if I go to Basketball practice tonight at four, he'll put a good word in for me."

"Well... what did you say?"

"Of course I said yes but I was just a little confused to why me and what did he want, just curious."

"Oh, he won't mean anything by it, he just has a good eye for athletic type."

"Haha, okay."

Kurt and Blaine started to walk back to the school building.

* * *

11:10pm

*Blaine in bold*

"Hey, how did your basketball tryout go? K"

"**It was fine."**

"Wow, what's with the short and sharp answer? K"

"**Nothing, I've gotta sleep, night, Kurt."**

"Night... K"

* * *

*Finn in Italics*

KNOCK KNOCK

"_Come in."_

"What happened at basketball practice Finn?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I've just text Blaine to see how it went and I got the shortest answer and it seemed like he was tryna get rid of me, what happened?"

"_Nothing."_

"FINN I'M NOT STUPID!"

"_FINE! I made that hour tryout the hardest thing he's probably had to do, I wanted to see the kids ability."_

"Don't give me that crap, he's spoken to me perfectly fine all day until now, what happened?"

"_KURT HE'S BEEN AT THE SCHOOL TWO DAYS AND IT'S LIKE YOU TWO ARE MARRIED ALL READY, JEEZ!"_

"MAYBE I JUST NEED A FRIEND AS UNDERSTANDING AS HIM AND NOT AN ASS OF A BROTHER LIKE YOU!"

"_FINE!"_

"FINE!"

Kurt stormed out, slamming the door behind him, Burt thought nothing of it, slamming doors was usual for teenage boys, or kicking chairs, right?

* * *

Blaine avoided Kurt the next day, Kurt was about to say hi but decided he couldn't be bothered with someone who could change so easily.

Kurt was sat behind Blaine in a classroom, they made no eye contact at all, Kurt didn't understand what he had done at all, he could understand Finn doing something wrong but why did he take it out on Kurt.

RING...

As the bell went Blaine stood up and walked away first, Kurt following, leaving enough distance to see where Blaine was going, Kurt realised that he actually cared about Blaine because he had given him attention. Kurt was about to call Blaine's name when he noticed Finn whisper into Blaine's ear and Blaine changed his direction of walking almost immediately.

Kurt ran after him.

"BLAINE! WAIT UP."

Blaine turned his head slowly in recognition of the voice but turned it back and picked up his pace of walking.

"What the hell, why are you ignoring me and what's going on with Finn?"

"Ask him."

"OH BELIEVE ME, I TRIED."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, pulling his arm into a free classroom.

"I thought you were nice, understanding and wanted a friendship with someone you could trust and stuff?."

"WHAT THE HELL, I AM AND, I DO!"

"Well why does your Brother have such a problem with me being near you, talking to you, in fact, breathing in the same direction as you?"

"I honestly don't have a clue, explain to me, and what did he whisper just then?"

"Basically, Finn said that I better not try getting close to you if I'm gonna hurt you, he had a go at me yesterday for texting you, he stole my phone to see who I was texting and then in the actual trial he threw the ball at me about 6 times, barged into me, I don't understand what I'm supposed to have done?"

"Ya know that's exactly what I thought with you last night, and I don't get this, fair enough, Finn's had a go at you because he was looking out for me but why did you stop talking to me, surely you can understand he's just playing the big brother game here."

"Yeah, I could understand that but he also said you felt pressured into talking to me because Mr. Shue told me to sit next to you, Finn said you felt horrible not replying to my texts because it was always me running to you and trying to get your attention, I thought you were cool with me talking to you Kurt?"

Kurt's jaw dropped and he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach because he hadn't said any of this, he thought he was going to wake up from this bad dream any minute.

"I-I didn't say any of that, to anybody, In fact I said the complete opposite to Finn!"

"Well, that's not his version of events, you need to sort this out with him."

Blaine started to walk away, Kurt remained stood in the classroom, he was shocked.

"B-BLAINE, *Kurt caught up with Blaine* Don't ignore me again or try and avoid me, please, I just want someone to talk to, not someone who I fall out with after two days!"

"Fine! Just, sort it with Finn!"

* * *

Kurt was just about to go and talk to Finn or shout at Finn... again, but before he did, he remembered something.

7:02pm

"You know, you still didn't tell me what Finn whispered in your ear earlier. K"

"**Oh, that was nothing, anyway, have you sorted it with him yet? B"**

"Tell meeeeee, and no not yet and why? K"

"**Well, stop texting me, sort it with him, then text me back later, we'll start a fresh. B"**

"I'd like that, and, you're gonna tell me later aren't you? K"  
"Blaine..."  
"Ok, I get the hint, stop texting."

* * *

**Hey guys, please review, i'd love it if i could get more readers and reviews x Hope its not boring x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry for the Mercedes thing, I don't even know why I kept putting an apostrophe and please understand that the fanfic is called Complications...so to be honest, you being complicated with the storyline is kind of.. the plan, at times! Anyway, now I'll get to writing!**

"Ok Finn, tell me what-"

"_Shh, let's not argue about it now, meet me and Mercedes at the choir room before practice in the morning, I'll explain what my problem is then, okay?"_

"..okay."

Kurt walked to the choir room trying his best to avoid any of the Glee kids because he didn't want them to follow him and, being honest, he didn't want to see Blaine before he'd sorted the Finn situation out.

"_Sit down."_

Finn stood above Kurt and Mercedes sat at the side of him.

"_Okay, I admit, I was playing the big brother act Kurt, I'm not trying to sound rude or offend you, I'm just saying, you've never really had a boyfriend before , not as I know of anyway, I didn't get off to the best start with your dad and he had a go at me when it came to you getting bullied, I just didn't know how to handle this, and look at all the complications I had to go through with Puck and Quinn! I spoke to Mercedes about it-"_

"**I told him to leave it by the way!"**

"_Yeah, she did, and I totally understood that, I didn't do anything until-"_

"You kind of.. did do something, basketball practice?"

"**Why, what happened there?" **Mercedes didn't know what had happened in the mean time, Finn just wanted her there.

"_Oh, that doesn't matter, this is what matters Kurt, I could tell with the way you spoke to him and you said 'a friend like that' to me, that this kid has told you he's gay hasn't he?"_

"Yes?" Kurt was really confused.

"_Right, the first night that he had been at Mckinley, I was riding Rachel home and I thought I saw him at the Coffee shop, looked like he was waiting for someone, I thought nothing of it but on the way home, yes I was at Rachel's house for a long time, I saw him... with a girl."_

"So, could of been a sister, good family friend, cousin, you don't know!"

"_Would you kiss a relative on the lips?"_

Mercedes and Kurt both looked at each other wondering were Finn was going with this story but Kurt jumped up.

"Oh for God's sake Finn, leave it, there will be some simple explanation to it, why make a situation ten times worse?"

"_I know I shouldn't of got involved, I over reacted, but seriously, why would he tell you he was gay and then be making out with a girl?"_

"Just leave it, I'll talk to him later okay?" With that, Kurt took his seat in the choir room as other Glee kids started to come in.

"**Finn, you could have just left it like I told you."**

"I know but I just don't get why he's confusing Kurt and getting Kurt's hopes up."

"**Yeah, I know but, we'll figure that out later."**

Kurt still sat next to Blaine but didn't really talk a lot, he had to much to think about.

12:04pm

"**Hey, so, did you sort things out with Finn? B"**

"Yeah, kind of, it's you I need to speak to really, and now tell me what he whispered to you. K"

"**Ok? And I can't really tell you yet. B"**

"Yet? So you'll tell me sometime but not... now? K"

"**Sorry. B"**

"Lunch time, same place as normal, come meet me. K"

"**Okay. B"**

Lunch time and Kurt was sat alone, Blaine didn't show for a while.

"Hey."

"You're late..."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Right, you told me you were gay Blaine."

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Who was the girl you were with on Tuesday night?"

Blaine put his head down, how did Kurt know?

"There's a lot you don't know about me, right?"

"Clearly!"

"Okay, this is the simple version of the story, my mum and dad are both successful in business."

"Yep..."

"I'm home alone like all the time, one night, I threw a party and being honest, it was to impress this one guy, then my mum rang the house phone and I panicked, for one, I'd thrown a party and two there weren't many girls at the party and my parents didn't even know I was gay."

"Right but this doesn't explain the-"

"The girl thing, oh I'm getting to that, right, when my mum rang, she said she was nearly home, this was all unexpected and everything, I thought she wouldn't be home for another two days so I cleaned the house and asked people to leave, this one girl, Kate, offered to stay and help clean up, I said no but she insisted, then after a while, she, um, well she tried to kiss me after pulling me onto the sofa with her, I pulled away and then my mum walked in, I think it must of looked really awkward, anyway, Kate left and my mum was like, oh you got yourself a nice girlfriend, so as you can guess this lead up to my mum being all like, oh when can I get to meet her properly?"

"Wait! That's all ok and I kind of guess what you're going to come out with but I thought you said you were out and proud and about that kid beating you up?"

"Yeah, all this party stuff was before I came out to my friends, what I forgot to mention was, my parents, I didn't tell them because they were never around, I was waiting for the right time, nobody ever saw my parents so they never found out and when that happened with Kate, I just couldn't bring myself to it."

"Okay, and the other night, when you kissed a girl?"

"Yeah, that was Kate, and she kissed me, my parents were home and asking about my 'girlfriend' so I asked Kate if she would come round for dinner, she said yes, if I agreed to helping her with some homework, all this was an act I put on and I explained that to Kate, then I said I was driving her home, we stopped at the coffee shop and I thanked her for helping me out, the she said, why are we pretending, I was confused, I thought she understood I was gay but then she just kissed me and I said I had to go."

"I told him there would be a simple explanation, and talking of simple, if that was the short version then I dread to think what the long version is!"

"Wait, who? And oh, I was going to tell you the short version but I figured it would be easier to explain it all to you."

"Fair enough, and Finn, he was the one that saw you, and that's why he's been acting weird too, he thought you were messing me around, right, you need to speak to Finn, we both do, so he understands what's going on, how about you come over tonight, my dad will be working, my step mum is out shopping so feel free to come and sort it out, I just think that it will be awkward for you to sort it at school."

"Okay... if you don't mind."

"Course I don't, and Blaine,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for telling me and trusting me."

"It's fine, thank you for letting me explain."

Kurt and Blaine walked back to school, inside, both of them were happy but Blaine was still kind of nervous about trying to sort things with Finn, he didn't know Finn's personality so he was nervous to how he would take his side of the story.

**Hey, review... maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, please feel free to review and tell others about this fanfic, sorry for all the mistakes so far, been very distracted but it's the storyline I hope you enjoy, anyway... please read and review! Thank You!**

* * *

**Text **

***Reminder* **Finn in Italics.

4:10pm

"Finn, Blaine is coming over tonight, you're going to sort it with him."

"_Thank you for the early warning."_

"Please just listen to his side of the story!"

"_Whatever..."_

* * *

"So, this is my house, I don't know if Finn's home yet so please, just make yourself at home.."

"Thank's for this Kurt."

"It's fine, so, you thought of what you're gonna say to him, I know he can be an ass, I have to live with it."

"Haha, umm, basically just, what I told you but obviously I'll shorten the story and try to be the peace maker."

"Ya know, I'm actually really pissed with Finn for even getting into an argument or anything with you, I really don't see why he had to make things so awkward, please remind me to make things really awkward when he gets a new friend, oh and that's WHEN." Kurt winked as he stood up to go to check the window for Finn.

"Hahaha, honestly, he's just looking after you, I get that, once I've sorted this, I hope we can be good friends again..."

"Of c-course we can, I mean, I thought we were but, I get it, OH he's here, give me a second."

"ONE!."

"SHUT UP WITH THE SARCASM ANDERSON!"

Blaine laughed as he realised their friendship had gone back to how it was like the first day of school, fun and just getting to know each other's personality.

"FINALLY, nice of you to show Finn."

"_Jeez, I was stuck in traffic!"_

"Whatever, just hurry up, and, if you make anything anymore awkward, I'm going to kill you!"

Finn walked fast to the door but then slowed down as he thought about talking to Blaine.

"Right, Blaine, Finn, I'll leave you alone."

Kurt went to his room and text Mercedes.

* * *

5:20pm

"Hey Mercedes, Blaine and Finn are sorting it out."

"**You left them alone? :O Kurt?"**

"Oh, you think I shouldn't have done that?"

"**Well, let's just say, if it all kicks off, it's your fault, but no, it's cool!"**

"Haha, shut up, they'll be fine!"

"**Let me know how it goes later, see ya!"**

"Love ya!"

* * *

"...and, that's who you saw me kissing, honestly, this isn't some made up story, this really happened, it's just, things are awkward at home so I just go a long with the not being gay thing where I live."

"_Okay, I get it now and I guess for Kurt's sake, we better just let it all go and start again, sorry for everything I did, I shouldn't of just pre-judged you, I just didn't know what to do, so, umm, want a beer?"_

"Okay, that's fine, and, no thanks, I think I'll just go and see Kurt then I'll get going, thank you Finn."

"_It's cool."_

* * *

As Blaine went to knock on Kurt's door, Kurt opened it at the same time, he started to laugh and then told Blaine to come in.

"So, how did it go?"

"Well, it's all sorted now, honestly, he even offered me a beer!"

"Oh, you've clearly made up then!"

Blaine laughed and then looked round the whole room at the layout, Broadway and musical posters around.

"You're room is awesome."

"Seriously, y-you think?"

"Yeah, wish mine was like this."

"HAHA!"

"Why the laugh?"

"Well, what happened to, 'my mum and dad are big in business?' Clearly you have like, a fantastic bedroom!"

"OH, well, it's pretty big, quite a big TV, huge bed."

"Oh right, shit bedroom then, yeah?" Kurt laughed.

"Haha, yeah! Seriously, everyone else would be like, I want your bedroom –*Kurt thinking, no, I want you in your bedroom*- sorry, you just went red, haha why are you blushing?"

"I'm not, it's just, hot in here."

"Anyway- yeah, so, my point is, I wish I could just put all these type of posters and stuff up and be myself instead of pretending all the time, and another thing that really annoys me is, tonight you brought me to your place, we've had a laugh and your household is all laid back and just really chilled, normally, I would have to say round about now, you can come and see my place soon but I'm too scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I've told you that my mum and dad just turn up when they want to, knowing my luck, I'll make plans and then they'll come home the same night, leaving me in an awkward situation, I know they wouldn't know about you and I could just say you're a friend but it all just feels too risky."

"It's fine, I understand, you don't have to explain, we'll just have to be careful, honestly, I just want to be your friend and I wouldn't ever force you into telling your family, that's not who I am at all!"

"Thanks Kurt... anyway, I've had a really good time just getting to know you, and your house, haha, I think I'll get off now, your family will be back soon."

"I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to do that Kurt."

"But I drove you here so..."

"Okay then, thank you."

* * *

"OKAY, settle down, last week's assignment was really good guys, well done, now, this week we're going to try something, a little different, a duet."

"We do duet's all the time Mr. Shue!"

"Yes Mercedes but there's a catch, you have to sing with somebody of the same gender, this will be easy for some of you, but not so easy for others."

"Hey Kurt, who do you usually work with on these tasks?"

"Oh, umm, last time we did duets, I ended up working with Finn and then Rachel, honestly, I don't know."

"Oh okay."

"Yes Blaine, you can work with me."

Kurt smiled but not actually giving Blaine eye contact, Blaine smiled and thanked Kurt.

"So.. what shall we sing?"

"Well, I was going to suggest we go to the music store tonight to have a look for some idea's but after what you told me last night, I better not spend so much time with you after school in case someone from your neighbourhood see's us and starts saying stuff."

"Hmmm, how long do we have?"

"Usually, it has to be finished for this time next week."

"Okay, how about Friday, you can come over to mine, my neighbour's will probably be out as it's Friday and they're usually out celebrating a week's work of sitting making more money and I know my parents won't be back because they're in some important meeting Friday morning and they have their way's about getting deals so they'll be busy, trust me."

"Okay, just, make sure they won't be home, I don't want to be responsible when it comes to your parents finding out about your sexuality and stuff."

"Oh it will be fine!"

"Hopefully!"

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Hey Kurt, come in, and, go look around, can I get you anything, anything at all?"

"No thanks."

**Hey so, review maybe? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please give me your opinions! Thank You! X**

"So, any idea's on what song we can sing?"

"I haven't got a clue, we'll just have to think hard." Kurt sat down beside Blaine.

"Have you eaten all ready?"

"No, Finn and Rachel knew they would have the house to themselves tonight so Finn has used the whole kitchen, being honest, I was scared to go in."

"Ahhh, okay, what pizza do you want?"

"Oh, Blaine, you don't have to do that, I'll get something later."

"Shut up, I'm buying, make your mind up."

"Whatever you're having."

"God you're awkward!"

Kurt laughed because he agreed, he was awkward at times. Blaine went in the kitchen to order some food while Kurt admired the house.

"Your house is huge!"

"I know."

"So, aren't you gonna show me round?"

"Okay, please don't be so surprised in every room we go in, I understand it's nice but seriously, this house just reminds me that my whole life is a lie, my parents are never here for me, I kind of just want to be.. normal, have someone who understands me."

"Awww, Blaine, I'm here for ya!" Kurt winked and they both laughed as Blaine led Kurt upstairs.

"And finally, my bedroom."

Kurt was stunned at the size of his room but he couldn't help notice the clothes scattered around the floor and the messiness, fair enough Blaine was a teenager but Kurt thought he would have to keep the house clean and tidy.

"Please excuse the mess."

"Oh it's fine, Finn's is like this all the time."

"Truth is, I normally keep it tidy but I've been trying to just, find myself I suppose."

"Find yourself under the mess?" Kurt smiled.

"Hahaha, no, I mean find who I am because I do too much pretending in my life, I was just experimenting, trying to find what I'm into and if I like things a certain way, having my room messy was just something that seemed right, what I should be doing instead of always attempting to impress my parents."

"Fair enough, you can do whatever you want Blaine and if people can't accept that, even your own parents, maybe they're not worth it, I'm not making decisions for you, it's just a suggestion from a friend."

"I want to do some more experimenting Kurt, can we maybe, have a little fun?"

"Why did that sound so creepy?"

"I don't know, it wasn't supposed to, anyway, I was thinking we could discover what alcohol we like best." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Okay but, as soon as I start feeling tipsy, I'm stopping!"

"Deal!"

"BLAINE, PIZZA IS HERE!"

"Give me a second!"

As Blaine went to the door, he realised through the window that it wasn't pizza, it was one of his dad's business men, Harry, he panicked and his first thought's were Kurt, he had to hide Kurt.

He couldn't shout Kurt because Harry was near the door, he would hear and ask questions, he text Kurt.

"HIDE!" Kurt read the text and laughed.

Kurt shouted, "Why would I hide?"

"PLEASE JUST DO IT, IT WASN'T THE PIZZA GUY, PLEASE KURT, I CAN'T SHOUT YOU BECAUSE ... WELL, I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!"

After reading the text, Kurt was confused but he had his suspicions. "Okay."

"Hey Blaine!"

"H-Harry! Hey"

"I've come to collect something for your dad."

"Oh, umm, yeah, come in!"

Blaine smiled but inside it felt like his stomach was in a knot and he was shaking.

"So, what's the occasion?"

"What do you- Oh the alcohol, umm, I was just in the mood for a drink, it's not like my parents can see so it will be fine, I'll tidy up, trust me."

"Don't have to explain to me, anyway, how's that girl you've been seeing, urm Kate is it?"

"Yeah, yeah-"

"You don't like her do you?"

"Course I do."

"No but I mean, you don't love her."

"What, how do you know?"

Blaine started shaking even more.

"The other week when I got asked to come round when you were all eating, I saw."

"Saw what exactly."

"As soon as your dad turned his back and your mum moved the plates, you pulled away from her and whispered in her ear, she stayed away from you the rest of the time I was here."

"Umm, yeah, maybe you should get going now hu?"

"What's going on Blaine?"

"Nothing, I was just, not in the mood that night and I, I do like her I just get sick of trying to impress my dad, he's your boss and it feels like he's mine too, anyway, I've said too much, get out!"

"Okay." Harry started to walk out but then he stopped and turned back to Blaine before opening the door he said,

"I knew there was something up with you, I've known for ages."

Blaine was confused but then Harry walked out without giving Blaine the chance to reply.

"Hey so, what was all that about Blaine?"

"My dad's workmate was here that's why I made you hide!"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Now the pizza guy is here!"

Blaine laughed and then went to the door, he paid for the food and Blaine suggested taking it up to his room.

Kurt felt drunk all ready but as the night went by, both of the boys were drunk out of their heads.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, he could feel the headache already, the light made connection with his eyes and it felt like death. Kurt sat up a little but then felt like he was going to be sick so he lay back down, all of a sudden, he realised where he was.

Large darkish room, clothes scattered on the floor, he was lay with no t-shirt on, just his jeans.

There was a beer can at the side of him, about five on the floor, that he could count with vision and two pizza boxes with sauce on the floor.

He scooped his shirt up from the mess on the floor and was about to put it back on when he realised that the pillow he thought he was resting his head on was actually Blaine's shoulder, he'd slept in the same bed as him all night, when he went to put his shirt back on he noticed the sauce stains, maybe that explained things?

Slowly turning his head, Blaine began to open his eyes, when he turned to face Kurt, he pulled his shirt so Kurt fell back and ended up lying at the side of Kurt again.

"What are you doing?" Kurt was still smiling.

"Sorry, I needed shelter from the light, it's blinding."

"Oh so you thought you'd use me?"

"Umm, yeah."

A few moments passed and then Kurt felt a little better, Blaine started to feel like he could move again and they both sat up against the bed.

"So... why was I shirtless?"

"You dropped sauce and beer all over you... I think."

"How the hell do you even remember?"

"I don't, that's why I said, I think."

"Fair enough."

Blaine got up, stumbling past the rubbish on the floor, he saw out of the corner of his eye a car outside, his mum's car!

"G-Get up, you, you have to hide or go or, umm, wait."

"What's up?"

Kurt got out of Blaine's bed as he finished putting his shirt back on. Blaine saw Kurt's hips and it made him blush but he snapped out of it.

"My mum, she's home, just, get under my bed, yeah, hide under there, put your phone on silent so I can keep texting you my next plan, okay?"

"Of course."

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Hey mum, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Really good actually, that business deal, it went through last night, extending a building in Dubai, I couldn't be happier, can't stay long though, what have you been up to?"

"Umm, nothing much, well, just been pretty bored, Harry came round last night, said he had something to pick up for dad."

"Thanks for reminding me, that's what I'm here for, the second file to what Harry collected last night, it's upstairs I think."

"Mum, why don't I go and get you that?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"No reason..."

"I KNOW, Awww, my baby, have you got Kate up there and that's why you want me to stay downstairs?"

"YES-Yeah, that's exactly why, sorry mum."

"It's fine honey, I totally understand."

Blaine ran upstairs for the file tapping Kurt to get up from the floor while he did so.

"Here it is mum, so you going now?"

"Yes, I'm gonna have to go now, I'll see you next week!"

"Bye Mum!"

Blaine kissed his mum's cheek as he almost rushed her out of the door then he ran back upstairs to Kurt.

"Wow, that, that was close."

"So much for texting me your 'plan'!"

"I know, my mum sort of, made the situation up for me, she thought Kate was here so I just went a long with it."

"Okay, Blaine come here."

"Why, w-what?"

"Just get your ass over here now!"

"Right, sit down."

They both sat on Blaine's bed.

"Thank you."

"What for exactly?"

"Having fun last night, keeping me entertained, I enjoyed it, I should do this more often!"

"Haha, no need to thank me, I enjoyed it too."

"Good, just one thing, the first thing that goes through your mind when your mum, dad or close family friend pulls up is making sure they don't find out you're gay, it shouldn't have to be like that Blaine!"

"I know it shouldn't, I-I just want to do it all in my own good time."

"I know you do, and I'm behind you a hundred percent, I just want you to know that there's nothing wrong with being who you are."

"Thanks Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and then they hugged. Kurt pulled away and then got up to go home.

*Sunday afternoon*

5:07pm

"Hey Kurt, what's best for getting sauce out of your carpet? B"

"What a lovely topic of conversation. K"

"Seriously, need your help right now! B"

"Right, I'm coming over now. K"

"THANK YOU! B"

**Hey guys, what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, hope you're enjoying it so far.**

"Right, so where's this stain you're failing at cleaning?"

"Haha, okay, I'm not a total failure, I'm just having a slight, problem!"

"Okay, show me."

Kurt looked at the stain, found something to clean it with, he passed Blaine a bottle and a cloth then Blaine started to scrub the floor.

"I told you it won't come off!"

"Oh come on, man up, let me do it!"

"You, man?"

"Oh no you didn't."

"Umm, yep, yes I did." Blaine smiled but wondered what Kurt was going to do.

"OUCH!"

Kurt kicked the bottle at Blaine's stomach.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's leg causing him to fall on the floor with Blaine.

"Hahaha, crap, that hurt."

"You did tell me to man up!"

"AND YOU TOLD ME I WASN'T A MAN!"

"Not in so many words..."

"It was close enough!"

Kurt paused and noticed that Blaine was looking at him like he was observing his every move, Blaine stopped laughing and moved closer to Kurt, both their hearts were racing and it seemed like the whole world had stopped as they looked in each other's eyes, they could smell each other's breath they were that close.

"I should go."

Kurt picked up his phone from the floor, he hadn't even realised it falling out of his pocket.

"S-See you later."

* * *

Blaine felt awful, he thought Kurt wasn't in to him or he moved to quickly, what had he done?

Kurt really wanted to kiss him so bad but he backed away because he was scared, he didn't know if Blaine would like it or if he was in to him, he thought it was all him making the move but when he got home and thought about it, he realised, they were both moving in for that kiss.

Blaine worried about it all night, Kurt hadn't text, he didn't know whether to text him or not but he thought it was best not to.

Kurt wanted to text Blaine but decided not to, he had a headache so he went to bed, his head was spinning, he just needed sleep!

* * *

"Blaine, come on get up NOW!"

"Wh-What?"

"Come on, me and your mum are packed, your turn!"

"I-I don't get it, what?"

"Flight in an hour, MOVE IT!"

"Okay, jeez Dad." Rubbing his eyes, he sat up out of bed.

"Stop complaining, just pack for about a week."

Blaine's eyes opened even wider, a week? WOW, too long. Blaine was used to unexpected holidays and trips but a week, it was never that long.

"So, where are we going?"

"Dubai, that deal went through and now you're going to come with us to check it out, it's a possibility we could be moving there."

Blaine's jaw dropped, he didn't know what to do, of all the times his family had moved, this one was by far the best, he'd met Kurt and many others he had made a connection with, he didn't want to leave but he couldn't reject the idea, his dad would call him ungrateful.

"Oh."

"I know, you're upset you'll be leaving Kate behind but we've got a surprise for you..."

Blaine didn't know whether to be happy, sad or what to be.

Kate walked in from the doorway, "Hey! Guess who's coming with you..."

"Oh, Hi...Kate." Blaine acted happy and surprised but inside he'd never been more upset, he was leaving his friends and Kurt for a week, who he still hadn't sorted things with, to spend it with a girl who he could only stand when she was being normal and not flirty.

When Blaine's mum and dad went to the car, Blaine let it out.

"KATE WHY DID YOU AGREE TO THIS?"

"I'm not just gonna turn a holiday down and besides, I get to spend time with you!" She laughed.

"It's not funny!" Blaine pushed his way past her and stormed to the car.

* * *

"Hey Finn, have you seen Blaine today?"

"Oh, he's not in school."

"OH GOD."

"What's up?"

"Never mind."

Kurt walked away, he knew he shouldn't have got that close, or did Blaine want him to kiss him and that's why he stayed off?

Kurt had a lot of different thought's going round in his head, he went and sat alone, then he text Blaine.

"I'm so sorry for even getting that close, I didn't mean it, again, sorry. K"

* * *

Blaine had to sit next to Kate on the plane, they both gave each other a look of hate as Blaine got a text.

"And, who's that from?"

"Shut up, you're only here to pretend you're my girlfriend, don't try and act like you give a shit."

"Wow, ya know the joke about gay people being on their periods with the attitude, well, guess that was true!"

"Shut up!"

"I was only paying some interest, making this journey better for the both of us, honestly I don't care if you're texting a boy or a girl, I'm just bored."

"It's Kurt."

"Who?"

"Exactly, now shut up."

Blaine read the text and quickly pressed reply, he started typing "Kurt, I know what it seems like, I'm not running away or anything, my mum and dad got me up this morning, they said we were going to Dubai, seriously, I actually wanted you to ki-"

"Blaine, we're setting off in a second, be prepared please." Blaine's mum distracted him.

**NO SIGNAL**

"SHIT, this is your fault!"

"ME? Thought I was just here to 'Pretend'?"

"I mean the text, I have no signal now so I can't reply, God, if things weren't awkward before, they certainly are now!"

"Why, what's up?"

"Doesn't matter now."

Blaine flung his phone on the pile of hand luggage near him and slid down his chair, he was going to be in a mood the whole way there.

What Blaine didn't know was Kate actually had signal, she had it for at least another 5 minutes after him, she thought about telling him but then she thought again, she didn't.

* * *

"What have I done?"

"Wish I could run..."

"Rachel this is serious, I know it's our girls night but I'm a little pissed off, as I was saying, I text him and he didn't text back, what do I do?"

"Well, you could always avoid him when he comes back to school." Rachel wasn't paying much attention.

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Listen Kurt, remember when you said there will be some logical explanation to him kissing that girl?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I bet there's one to this too, let's just watch this film."

"Suppose."

Kurt slid down the bed, he honestly felt like crying but Mercedes gave him a hug and he suddenly felt better.

**What do you think? Review? xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wasn't gonna update yet but I got requests so...  
Thank You x**

"The only advice I'm gonna give you Kurt is, ignore him, don't answer his first call and ignore his first text, think about what YOU want to do, consider how he acted, then do what you think is best, I love you."

"Thanks Mercedes."

Mercedes hugged Kurt and they walked out of school.

It had been another boring day for Kurt, still confused with everything; he felt upset but didn't want to feel like that because he'd only known Blaine a short amount of time.

* * *

"This beach is awesome."

"Hmm."

"Blaine, I know I'm not your first choice person to be here with you and all that but at least try and make it bearable for us!"

"I do try, but, there's just something on my mind."

"Well tell me then!"

"You wouldn't care though."

"Why do you think I asked? Let's sit down on the sand over there."

They both sat down and Blaine started.

"Right, this guy I like came round the other day-"

Kate looked uncomfortable.

"SEE, you all ready look like you don't care."

"Carry on, sorry, it's just something I still have to come to terms with, I did have a big crush on you once remember."

Blaine actually believed her for once and smiled.

"Okay, well, when he came round, we started messing around and I was so close to kissing him, honestly, I really wanted to, and I would have done."

"But, what happened?"

Kate looked like she was interested and moved closer but then she stopped because she realised what she was doing.

"He backed away and said he had to go."

"Oh... well, I can see why you would be in a mood but then I don't get it, your phone on the flight and stuff."

"Yeah, that was him, I was in the middle of texting him back and then I lost signal... I think it's probably the most awkward position ever now."

"Well, use this holiday as thinking time, I know I'm not the most supportive person but if you do need me, I'm here."

"Thanks, Kate."

Blaine's eyebrow lowered, why was Kate being so nice? She was up to something.

* * *

"Aww, they look so in love."

"No, he looks uncomfortable, I don't get it."

"Oh just support him!"

Blaine noticed his mum and dad looking at him and he knew his mum was looking at him in a proud way so he told Kate to pretend to kiss him.

"Your kisses are the best Anderson, don't you forget that, any guy that gets you will be sooo lucky."

Blaine smiled as Kate stood up and walked away.

* * *

"What's up dude, you've been kind of depressed for the past couple of days, who's bullying you?"

"Nobody Finn, nobody, it's nothing you need to get involved in."

"Is it Blaine?"

"Maybe."

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing, just leave it!"

Kurt stormed out of the kitchen and went upstairs, he slammed his bedroom door too hard, he just wanted people to leave him alone.

* * *

Blaine climbed into bed, he decided it was too hot for the sheets so he lay on top of them.

That sweet smell of Kurt's breath.

Kurt's laugh.

Kurt's smile.

Kurt's body.

Kurt's, KURT'S EVERYTHING!

Blaine sat up.

"Kate, KATE!"

"W-what, Oh Blaine, I know I said I'm here for you and all that but, nooooo, not at this time!"

"NO, I need you to come with me!"

"Were?"

"Home."

"WHAT?"

"I need to go home, please?"

"Well, what are you gonna say to your parents?"

"I'll tell them... it's been lovely but I've seen enough, now I need to go home because... Because I have a test at school?"

"Worst excuse ever but if it works, okay."

"Thank you! THANK YOU!"

Blaine kissed Kate on the cheek, as much as he was sick of her, she was all right when it came to last minute plans.

* * *

Kurt had been invited to Mercedes after school the next night, then he thought again, on his way, he was going to go past Blaine's house to see if he could see him.

* * *

"Come on Kate, get on the plane!"

"Wait, do you really think this is best?"

"Yes, yes I do, come on."

"OH SHIT!"

"WHAT?"

"I've only got one ticket here."

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME?"

"What?"

"EVERYTHING, YOU DO IT ALL ON PURPOSE!"

"No, I don't."

"And now I can tell you're lying, give me the ticket."

"You can't go alone, your mum and dad-"

"WATCH ME."

Blaine snatched the plane ticket and ran, leaving Kate standing alone.

* * *

Kurt got in his car, he was nervous even though he knew Blaine and he'd been in his house, he understood the situation with his parents, he didn't know if his parents were home or what.

* * *

The plane landed, Blaine had been on that flight for hours, he was so tired, but he ran, ran all the way through the airport, he rushed his way through, people were staring at him like he was insane, even security, but he wasn't bothered.

* * *

Kurt pulled up in Blaine's street, he looked around to see if he could see anybody but the only people he could see were, a girl walking her dog, a little girl on her bike and a man who looked like he was coming home from work. Blaine's house looked all dull, it looked like nobody was home.

* * *

Blaine ran to Kurt's house.

"Where's Kurt?"

"Umm, he, he went to Mercedes, dude, why are you so out of breath?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay." Finn looked puzzled as he stood with his grilled cheese and watched Blaine run.

* * *

Kurt got out of the car to look closer at the house.

* * *

Blaine didn't even know where he was running to, he didn't know were Mercedes' house was!

He the area but he didn't know exactly where to go, he thought he should run through his own estate to see if he knew were to go from there.

Kurt looked through the window to see nothing, he slowly started walking back to his car, kicking a few stones on the way, he held out his hand to open the door.

"K-KURT!"

Kurt turned his head quickly.

Blaine ran faster towards Kurt's car.

Wow, the closer he was getting, the hotter he was getting, yeah, course he was a little red and sweaty but that made him even more hotter, a slight tan and then he stopped right in front of Kurt.

Getting closer to his face, Blaine lifted his hands, brought Kurt's neck closer and kissed him on the lips.

Kurt breathed in, embracing every second.

Blaine moved back after a minute of just holding that kiss.

"That's what should have happened the other day, I'm so sorry if that's not what you wanted but it's all I thought about, you, being that close to you, wanting YOU but I was in Dubai, if you don't believe me, I don't blame you but honestly, I was about to text you back the other day, I still have the draft on my phone but I was getting on the plane."

Blaine put his hand in his pocket to grab his phone when Kurt moved closer, pulled Blaine in and kissed him.

"I don't need an explanation, you were thinking about me, you came back just to do that, that's enough for me." Kurt smiled and then went to get in his car.

"Wow, you're just gonna go?"

"Well, you don't want a relationship out of this do you? I'm surprised you even kissed me in your street!"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

Kurt stopped.

"What?"

"Kurt, my mum and dad forced me to go with them to Dubai, and even worse, with Kate too, I tried forcing her to come back with me and when I did, she purposely left a ticket behind when we got to the airport, I took the ticket and came back myself, I want you Kurt, please!"

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car.

"Get in then."

Blaine smiled and they set off back to Kurt's.

* * *

Someone saw them kiss, someone who knew Blaine's dad, someone really wanted to make Blaine's life even more of a mess. Harry. But why?

* * *

"Right, so you left Kate at the airport then, you've come home alone, you kissed me in your street, but yet you don't want to come out?"

"Please can we just lie down together, my first day with you."

"No, do you not think this is a little bit too soon?"

"Do you?"

"Well, I wouldn't do this if I didn't really like the guy."

"Do you really like me?"

"I s-suppose so."

"Then I guess we're fine!"

Blaine pulled at Kurt's waist.

"No, wait."

"Oh God, just lie down!"

"WAIT, I will in a minute but, as much as I want to, I also care about you Blaine and I want to know what you're gonna tell your parents!"

"Listen, if we're going to be together, I'm sure we can work together to make excuses, I can say that me and Kate split up, had an argument or something, I'm sure she will help me on a reason to tell my parents, we can just work together to make this relationship work okay?"

"Right but what if anyone saw you kiss me and told your mum or dad?"

"Then me and you are gonna fight together to make excuses and be together until the day I find the courage to tell my parents, I just don't want to tell them yet, I'm scarred okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine pulled Kurt to the bed, Kurt's head hit the pillow softly and everything seemed perfect.

Blaine ignored the buzzing of his phone in his pocket, this moment was going to be one he treasured.

"We're gonna take it slow okay?"

"Yep, anything for you, Kurt."

* * *

**What do you think? Rushed? Well, this is not the end, it's not the end at all, I still have lots of idea's, there's still unanswered questions yet, please review! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, haven't updated for a while, ahh well, review please?**

"Blaine, Blaine wake up!"

"W-What?"

"Wake up, your phone's been going off for the past ten minutes none stop."

Blaine reached for his phone seeing 'Kate' on the screen, quite blurred but he answered.

"What?"

"I'm at your house, I got my ticket and came, so now your parents won't think there's anything awkward about this, one problem..."

"What's that?"

"You're not here."

"Oh, yeah, umm, I'll be there in a minute."

"Who was that?"

"Kate, she's actually gone a long with the original plan for me and she's at my house, come with me, I need to go and sort this out."

"Okay."

Kurt went to get up, hands followed his waist and warm arms wrapped around him.

"Thank You."

"For what exactly?"

"Being amazing, every day."

"Okay, we've been in this relationship for around, two hours and you're telling me this."

"Yeah! You are though, before we were together I mean, you were just, perfect! What I needed in my life!"

"Then I should thank you, for all the same reasons, now come on broccoli head, we need to go sort things."

"THANKS."

"Welcome sweetie!" Kurt shouted sarcastically as he ran out the room, Blaine running after him.

* * *

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey, how are you two?"

"Really good thanks, did you get the money from home?"

"Yeah, here you go."

"Hey Harry, you haven't seen Blaine anywhere have you?" Blaine's mum hadn't seen her son for a while.

"Yeah, I have."

"Oh great, at least I know he's safe."

"Oh so, you know he's at home, right?"

"What? No I-I didn't know, I'll call him now."

"Oh, there's no need, he'll probably be... busy."

"Oh, I get you now! Him and Kate need privacy."

"No, Kate wasn't with him."

"What? I don't get this at all."

"Why don't you ring him?"

* * *

Before she could reply, Harry had walked out.

"So, you went back to the hotel, got your ticket and nobody saw you, you sure?"

"Positive, we are fine!"

"Good."

"So, this is your boyfriend Blaine?"

"Yep, yep it is!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Shit, my mum's calling me."

"Answer it Blaine!"

"H-Hello?"

"What the hell is going on?"

Blaine put his head in his hand that was free.

"What do you mean mum?"

"Well, let's put it this way, Harry saw you at home a few hours ago when he flew home for some money for me."

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Alone."

"What?"

"Don't try that, Harry said you were alone but you're busy, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, he's just messing with you, Kate's here now, say hello Kate."

"Hey Miss Anderson."

"Okay so, what did he mean about you being busy."

"He's just kidding with you messing about."

"Okay, explain to me why you had to go home so soon and in a hurry!"

"It's been amazing Mum, like really, really good but as much as I was loving it, I remembered we have a big test coming up at school and if I miss it, I can't do it again!"

"Okay, well, be safe and make sure you ring me every day, oh and no parties this time!"

"Okay, bye, love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Blaine, it's a good job you're loved."

"What, by you?"

"Yes," Kurt winked, Kate looked a little weird, "But also by your mum for her to believe that!"

Everyone laughed and Blaine stood up then ran to his boyfriend and tackled him to the sofa then kissed him on the lips, about three seconds passed. Blaine heard a cough and immediately got the hint that Kate felt uncomfortable so he sat up pulling Kurt with him.

"I know we've only just met and stuff but, do you feel uncomfortable seeing..us..like that?"

"No, honestly, I'm fine with it, nothing against gays but I do have to pretend for Blaine so it's just something I need to get used to."

"Oh okay."

Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's leg , Kurt turned to face Blaine, they both smiled, not realising Kate's look of jealousy towards them.

"Where the hell are you? M x"

"Oh shit."

"What's up?"

"Mercedes, I'm supposed to be there now!"

"Oh come on, I'll walk you to your car."

Blaine shut the door that led to the front room so Kate couldn't see, hear or interrupt.

Blaine slipped his hands round Kurt's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wish you didn't have to go now."

"Being honest, because I have to leave you with her, I don't wanna go either."

"I'm not gonna do anything, honestly, my heart, my body, everything, belongs to you!"

"I know," Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass, "It's not you I don't trust, it's her!"

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's then pushed him back against the door, Kurt put his hands down Blaine's pants, squeezing his ass even tighter, Blaine felt that Kurt was hard, he couldn't deny that he wasn't too but he blushed.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's cold hands made contact with his skin as they moved round the front of Kurt's pants. Before moving any closer to Blaine's area, Kurt pushed Blaine to the steps that led upstairs and kissed him some more, Blaine wanted Kurt to carry on moving his hands closer as it was really turning him on but Kurt moved his hands, stood up and ran to the door.

"Wow, you can't just leave me like..." Blaine looked down at his pants, his bulge really big, a damp patch and his face red.. "like this, I can't go back in there, to her, like this!"

"I'm really sorry, I have to go babe but we can finish were we left off when I see you again!"

Blaine ran to the door as he stopped feeling dizzy, grabbed Kurt's neck and kissed him.

"Bye, love you so much."

"Love you too!"

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, you may as well not have bothered!"

"I'm so sorry, I was, I, I was asleep!"

"Right well, come in."

Kurt smiled because he felt guilty, Mercedes just gave him a look that made him feel even more guilty.

* * *

"Harry, come in my office now!"

"Hi Mr Anderson."

"Sit down."

Harry may have been tall and strong but he got scared because of the pressure.

"So, you said my son was 'busy' earlier, I don't get you."

"Oh I was only joking-"

"I'm not an idiot, I have realised that over the past couple of months, my son has changed, a lot, him and that girlfriend of his, it all looks fake or weird or something's just wrong there, what do you know?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Okay! He's just umm, having a little too many arguments with that girl, they have made up now though, they are fine!

"Right, but if I found out you've been lying to me!"

"I KNOW, I know, you'll fire me, kill me, whatever."

"Yes, and don't think i won't."

Harry saw this as an opportunity, but what for?

**Hey please review? I'm gonna start the next chapter NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, two chapters in one day! WOO! Haha, school holiday's for me now!**

"You need picking up for school? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Oh and yes, the kiss thing on texts, I suppose that's acceptable now! K"

"Well, I do have legs but if it means seeing you, then, YES! And okay, this is now war Hummel xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx More kisses than you! B"

"Yeah, we're not gonna even start that because... I WILL WIN. X"

"You all ready lost xx"

"Cheeky."

"You love it."

"GET READY, I'm coming for you!"

Blaine laughed as he fitted his bow tie, he looked in the mirror but that pulled it off and got changed for the third time, he wanted to impress Kurt, he was going to go for smart and handsome with the bowtie, then he put skinny jeans on, then the handsome look again but different colours. He finally settled on a red Mckinley shirt with jeans and converse, then let some of his curls out instead of gelling them, he thought about getting changed one more time but then Kurt pulled up so he ran downstairs.

He went to open the door then realised Kurt wasn't even in the driver's seat, he heard a tap at the back window, Kurt was in the back, Blaine looked confused but opened the back door.

"Get here now!" Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt so he fell in the back with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Something we're not gonna get to do all day!"

Kurt kissed Blaine and it seemed to last for about five minutes.

"I-I just needed that because I know I'm not gonna get to do it all day."

Blaine sat up.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For sticking with me, I know that a few people like Finn and Mercedes know that I'm gay and stuff and they just figured it out but I don't really want anyone else to know."

"For your safety, and I know what people at that school are like, I don't want anyone else to know."

Kurt got out of the back, dragging Blaine with him and they got in the front.

"I know that people will take the piss, you'll get bullied and it will all result in your parents finding out so for now, I don't mind being bullied everyday and tormented if it means you are okay and feel safe."

"Kurt, you- you're just, wo- I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as he was concentrating on the road ahead.

"Shit, what am I gonna say when we get to school, I've brought you here, what if people ask questions?"

"We'll just say... I was walking, you saw me and you offered to take me."

"Okay." Kurt smiled, thing's were turning out to be perfect for him.

* * *

"You don't have any idea how hot you look today xxxxxxxxx"

"Shut up, I'm learning here."

"Come on, this is the most boring lesson I've ever been in Kurt!"

"Okay, why do I look so hot? And why only today?"

"You just do, maybe it's the skinny jeans, and, you look hot every day, this is just a daily reminder xxxxx"

"Well, you look hot today xxx"

"Why?"

"The curls! Xx"

"Oh, well, that could have been a nightmare but I'm glad you like it xxx"

Kurt laughed and his knee hit the table.

"Something wrong Hummel?"

"No miss, just smacked my knee, health and safety issues should be put up in this classroom!"

Kurt heard Blaine laughing behind him.

"Maybe you just need to pay attention!"

"Maybe you need to realise that I'm the only one who has wrote more than the date, name, quoted something like 'THIS LESSON SUCKS' or turned the paper into an aeroplane, every lesson I write crap on this page, and even a sentence is more than anybody in here!"

"Get out now, I'll deal with you in a minute!"

Kurt stood up and walked out, purposely past Blaine, they both looked at each other and laughed.

"Do you want to go with him Anderson?"

"Yeah actually, better than being in here to be honest!"

"Then no, you're not!"

Nobody in the class was actually paying enough attention to notice what was happening.

"I'm going dealing with him, I'll be back in a minute."

"SHUT UP LAUGHING, HE'S COMING!"

The text made Kurt laugh even more but he soon got over it and was allowed back into the class.

* * *

"That was funny earlier."

"What was?"

"Kurt got kicked out of his lesson and he was laughing the whole time!"

"Hahahaha, you obviously are the influence."

"Oh thanks Mercedes!"

"Welcome!"

Mercedes walked off and Blaine rubbed his leg up Kurt's under their dinner table.

"Someone might see!"

"But they didn't."

Blaine got up and walked to his next lesson, Kurt smiled but then realised that people from the football team were walking his way with a slushie.

Kurt ran towards Blaine.

The slush got thrown towards Blaine but Kurt ran in front of him and took the slush himself, all over his face.

"Hummel, now we're gonna have to get two more slushies, another one for him and one for you because you took that one!"

"Direct me to the bathroom!"

"Okay."

Blaine pulled Kurt into the Men's, he locked the door.

"You didn't have to do that Kurt, honestly!"

"But I did, it's over now so just, help me wash my face please."

Blaine kissed Kurt's head and helped him clean up his face.

"You've been through this all your life haven't you?"

"Yep, and that's with you in the closet, imagine being out."

"Oh my God Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug and whispered "I'm sorry" In his ear.

Kurt pulled away.

"You don't have to be, you weren't around."

"But still, I love you and I feel your pain."

Kurt kissed Blaine.

"I'll leave first, then give it a couple of minutes and you come out, people will say stuff if we both leave out of here together!"

"Okay." Blaine laughed, pulled Kurt in once more, rested his head on his shoulder, breathing into his neck, "I fucking love you."

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" With that Kurt ran out, not giving him chance to reply.

While Blaine was waiting, he text Kurt,

"Impossible."

"What?"

"It's impossible to love me more than I love you!"

"Haha, no it's not, have you left the bathroom yet?"

"No"

"I now give you permission to do so."

* * *

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt turned round to see a blonde, tall, handsome guy smiling behind him.

"Umm, who are you?"

"Tom Eaves."

"Should I know you?"

"Well, I'm a year younger than you but I'm out, just like you, I had the courage to come out the closet, I was wondering, can I start talking or meeting with you or something, just so I can have a friend like you to talk to?"

"Umm.."

"How about you start by giving me your number?" Tom smiled.

"Wow, a little full on, well I suppose but I hope you know that," Kurt was going to say, have a boyfriend, "I'm a busy guy!"

"Oh I'm sure you must be."

"Okay, well, here's my number."

"So call me maybe!"

"No, too far."

"Okay."

Kurt didn't like the kid's cockiness; he was hot but just a little too full on.

* * *

Blaine unlocked his front door and stepped in, he was smiling, he felt so happy for once, he shut the door.

"AHH!"

Blaine felt somebody take his hands, tie them together and put tape round his mouth.

Blaine got dragged into the front room and tied to a kitchen chair.

Harry.

Harry pulled the tape from his mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You want this tape back on?"

"NO!"

"Then shut up then."

"Okay, so I was in your dads office the other night, he threatened me that if I knew anything about you that he didn't, I'd get fired."

"Right?"

Harry picked a picture up from beside him. He showed it to Blaine.

"Why have you got a picture of Kurt?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"WHAT?"

"I saw you, kissing him."

Blaine went red, he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna tell your dad anything, I know how hard it is, coming out and stuff."

"Why have you been there?" Blaine was being sarcastic.

"Yes actually."

"What?" Blaine was shocked.

"I was sixteen, my dad hated the idea, I ran away."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologise, I just need one thing from you."

"What?"

Harry stood up, walked over to Blaine and kissed him on the lips.

"What are you doing, you know I have a boyfriend!"

"If you don't have an affair with me, just please me, I'm gonna tell your dad ECERYTHING! I don't have chance to have a boyfriend so you are gonna be it for a while!"

Blaine felt his heart shatter and a tear fall from his eye, he couldn't do that to Kurt! But then... his parents.

Harry untied Blaine and he stood up.

"I can't do this!"

"Come on Blaine!"

"NO!"

Blaine ran to his room.

Harry ran after him and barged into his bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!"

"You want me to ring him?"

"DO IT, GO ON, DO IT!"

"No, I'm gonna give you the night to sleep on it and think about it."

"This is just blackmail to please you!"

"Exactly, truth is, I have good gaydar and suspected you, I've liked you for about four years now."

Harry walked out, Blaine felt physically sick.

Kurt walked up the path to Blaine's house when he saw Harry walking out, Kurt didn't know who he was but Harry gave him a very dirty look.

"Blaine?"

"In here baby!"

Blaine wiped his tears.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine now."

"Who was that?"

"Oh Harry, that guy who works for my dad."

"Oh right!"

"Come and lay down, I'm tired, need you to come and hug me."

They both lay together, Kurt felt really happy but Blaine had a headache and he was just kissing, smelling Kurt and pulling him closer.

"Kurt, is there any way I can come and stay at yours for a while? Just while my parents are away, I don't want to stay here alone, it's awkward, creepy and when one of my dad's work mates come, it's just intimidating."

"Umm, my dad doesn't like me having other boys sleeping over, we can try and persuade him?"

"Okay, thank you." They kissed and started to come up with a plan, Kurt ignoring the buzzing in his pocket.

**Feel free to leave a review! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review maybe? X**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Kurt slammed the alarm off and turned over.

"Five more minutes, please!" He covered his head with the pillow.

"May I join you in those five minutes?"

Blaine slowly turned in Kurt's direction and put his hand on Kurt's hip.

"WHAT-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY BED?"

"Thought you would have been happy!" Blaine smiled.

"The agreement was, if you move in, we don't sleep in the same bed, how long have you been in here?"

"Since about four AM."

"OH MY-"

"Don't worry! Everybody was asleep when I came in."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and then calmed down, he moved closer to Blaine and put his hand around Blaine's hip, they fell back asleep.

"Kurt, get up! Shit, we're going to be late!"

As Blaine threw clothes on him, Kurt slowly sat up, he checked his phone to see one missed call and a new message.

"Hey Kurt, it's Tom, can I meet you today, say lunch time, we go to a coffee place, you can choose were we go !"

Kurt ignored the text, he didn't really want Blaine finding out because he wouldn't know how he would react to him texting somebody else.

"Come on sleepy head! School now! I'm not being the excuse for you being late!"

"Okay, okay."

After numerous interruptions from Blaine, trying to kiss his neck or grabbing him and pulling at him to talk to him, basically making him even more late, Kurt was finally ready.

"Come on then, Mr. 'I DON'T WANNA MAKE YOU LATE'!"

"Sorry, when you're half naked, it turned me on, seriously, the separate room thing actually seems like a good idea if we're gonna be like this every morning!"

"Oh yeah, after you came and got in my bed, you're one to talk!"

Blaine giggled but he'd actually realised that Kurt was being a little off with him, he ignored it because he didn't want to seem paranoid.

* * *

As Kurt and Blaine got to school and went separate ways, Kurt replied to the text, "Yes, meet me later, we'll sort it out then."

"Great, thanks Kurt!"

Kurt really like Blaine, even though they had only been together a week and two days, he'd started to love him, the only reason he was being off with Blaine was because of Tom, even though he was just helping him, he regretted it because it was something Blaine didn't know about, Kurt decided that he wanted to tell Blaine so he had nothing to hide from him.

Blaine was sat in his lesson still day dreaming about his morning, he was happy but he still couldn't get his head around why Kurt was in a bit of a mood, Blaine was actually scarred that moving in with Kurt so soon would make them fall out with each other, argue or split up, but he didn't want that so he decided that he was going to romance the shit out of Kurt.

* * *

"So, what do you need help with Tom?"

"I-I just need a friend like you Kurt. As far as I know, we are the only two out guys at our school, right?"

"Well, maybe, I'm not sure because I'm not one to judge anybody, anyway, all you need to know is, life isn't going to be easy, it hasn't been sunshine and rainbows since I came out, it was actually quite bad but you just need to realise that everything you think is making your life hell or makes you feel like crap, will one day make you stronger, you might not think it but it will!"

"Well, I've had a few situations I've had to get over but I suppose if I live by that, I'll be okay?"

"Yeah, maybe, it worked for me anyway." Kurt sipped his coffee, he felt awkward, he didn't really know what else to say, then he felt a stroke up his leg, he nearly choked on his coffee.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kurt looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"What?"

"Why-what makes you think you can just do that?"

"Sorry, won't happen again, not if you don't want it too!" Tom winked.

Kurt regretted every minute of it, got up and walked out of the shop.

Tom ran after him even though Kurt had all ready got back to his car.

"Kurt wait, I'm sorry."

Kurt's phone buzzed.

"YOU SEE THIS?" Kurt held his phone up to Tom's face.

"MY BOYFRIEND, YEAHM THAT'S WHY I'M SO MAD." He made sure he pulled the phone down in time so Tom couldn't read the name on the text message. Kurt got in his car and began to drive back to school, he didn't want to tell Tom about Blaine because he was scarred people would find out he was gay but he had to say something.

Kurt read Blaine's text, this time he was paying full attention.

"Hey, were are you? Haven't seen you around... xxx"

"Sorry, I'll explain when I see you, love you xxx"

Blaine felt butterflies as he read the text, he felt cheesy but he was smiling and it made him feel really happy.

"Love you too xxx"

Blaine was eating his lunch waiting for Kurt, looking at every boy who walked round the corner in hope, then a car pulled up outside, Blaine noticed the car, and then realised, Harry!

Blaine text Kurt in a hurry.

"Babe, meet me near the football field, please x"

"Blaine?" Kurt looked around, nobody was around the football field.

"Pssss, down here!"

"What are you doing under there?"

Blaine pulled Kurt's hand under the steps near the football pitch.

"Right, I haven't been totally honest with you, and I need to be because I need your help."

"What's up?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own.

"Well, that Harry guy who works for my dad, he blackmailed me and that's why I wanted to move in with you, I thought I'd be safer but he just pulled up outside on the car park."

"BLACKMAILED YOU INTO WHAT BLAINE?"

"Being with him.. he said that if I secretly be with him, cheat on you, he won't tell my parents that I'm gay."

Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine.

"NO, don't pull away from me, I haven't done anything trust me, he said he'd give me time to think about it so I ran off in that time, I wouldn't hurt you like that!"

"But why would he do that?"

"He says he doesn't have time for a boyfriend of his own and when he realised I was gay he took it as an opportunity, but seriously I think he's twisted, I would never do anything to mess up what we have."

Kurt believed him, he smiled and acted all happy but he was really pissed at Harry.

* * *

Blaine sat in his last lesson just waiting for the bell to go.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, YOU'RE WANTED IN THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!"

"Blaine, a man who works with your father is here to see you, he said he wouldn't leave until he saw you." Figgin's pointed in the direction of Harry and Blaine nervously walked towards him.

They walked outside in private

"Made your decision?"

"YES!"

"Well, what is it?"

"NO, I'm not doing this!"

"Okay, guess I'll just have to tell your mum and dad."

"DO IT, I don't care, but why would you do this?"

"I told you! And now, now I'm going telling them."

Blaine met Kurt at the end of the day and they went back to Kurt's and had a romantic night, they helped each other cook a meal, Blaine had lifted Kurt on the work top at one point and kissed him, he even licked food from his mouth but he did say he was going to do all of this and more, he loved Kurt.

* * *

"He wouldn't kiss me or do any of the things you said Mr. Anderson."

"So, my son isn't-"

"What, your son isn't gay? Oh yeah, I think he is, that picture of the boy you gave me, Kurt? Well, that's his boyfriend!"

"Why would you say all of this, if he didn't attempt to kiss you or anything then how do you know?"

"I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOUR SON FOR A LONG TIME, I CAN TELL, HE IS CURRENTLY LIVING WITH THAT BOYS FAMILY WHILE YOU ARE OVER HERE AND YES, I'M TELLING YOU ALL OF THIS AND MAKING YOU ANGRY BECAUSE ITS EXACTLY HOW I FEEL WORKING FOR YOU, I HAD TO PRETEND TO BE GAY JUST TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR SON, ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU AREN'T CLOSE TO HIM!"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!"

Harry walked out of the office, he didn't want to tell him anything about Blaine because he actually felt sorry for the kid, he just wanted to get revenge on his dad.

**So, now his Dad knows, what will happen next?xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just a chapter of romance, smut etc... a little twist towards the end though! Review maybe? X**

* * *

"Blaine, free house tonight! x"

"Yey, so, me and you, alone? Nice xx By the way what lesson are you in now?"

"English xx But don't meet me here, walk round the corner and I'll pick you up there so it just looks like I'm offering you a lift is anybody see's us x"

"Thank you xx"

"For what?"

"Going out of your way to make sure we aren't seen, all this for me, I love you, oh shit, teachers seen me, see you later xxx"

"Love you too xx"

* * *

It was the last school day and Blaine knew he'd have Kurt to himself for the rest of the night, he took advantage of it, Kurt picked him up and drove back to his house, the house was empty, everyone was out either working or with friends.

Kurt started to walk up the stairs, Blaine followed, missing every other step, Blaine tackled Kurt, his hands sliding to his waist but stopping half way to turn him round so they were facing each other.

"Wow, what are you doing? Could we not have gotten to my room first?"

"No, I want you."

Blaine lifted his hands, pulled Kurt's neck softly towards him, warm air from their breath being release as their lips touched, sliding his tongue, Blaine desperately wanted entrance, Kurt allowed it. Kurt felt his spine shiver as Blaine rubbed his hands under Kurt's shirt, he started unbuttoning his shirt and ripped it off, Kurt helped Blaine take his t-shirt over his head. They moved more up the steps and pushing, stumbling and gripping on to each other, they made it to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine lifted Kurt on to the bed, suddenly Blaine felt Kurt turn his head and backed away but he continued to nuzzle into his neck.

"Stop a minute, please-st"

"What's up?"

"Please don't be mad at me or anything, or try to talk me into it but-"

"Hey, I would never do that, if it's getting too much for you, I'll stop."

"Thank you, I promise one day, I'll have the courage to go further but I'm just scared of being bad at it or doing something wrong or it hurting or..."

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay! Let's just, collect our things from the stairs and watch a movie or something, hugging is perfectly fine."

Blaine kissed him on the cheek and started to settle down with his boyfriend.

* * *

"The other day, you were completely honest with me about Harry and you've sorted that but there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, this guy, Tom Eaves, he started talking to me the other day about being openly gay and stuff, then he asked if he could start meeting with me so to shut him up, I said yes and well, when I met him the other day, he, he-"

"He what Kurt?"

"Brushed his leg up against me..."

"And what did you do, punch him, tell him to get off, what?" Blaine had a little anger in his tone and started talking faster.

"In frustration, I told him I had a boyfriend!"

"Well, at least he'll keep off you, you're mine, okay? MINE!"

"Yes, I know!"

"And I'm not letting you go!" Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips, as he softly made the connection with Kurt, he pushed him down so he was lay on top of him, as Kurt's head sunk into the pillow, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer in. As their tongues slipped into each other's mouths, Blaine rubbed up against Kurt even more, hips creating friction. Blaine moved from Kurt's mouth and traced down his neck, he let his head sink into the pillow to stop him from becoming hard, he tried to bite down but as Kurt let his hands slip down to Blaine's ass, he felt himself, and so did Kurt.

"Awww, baby." Kurt winked.

"See what you do to me Hummel."

"Yeah, and you know I'm gonna make it even worse for you now."

"Why, how?"

Kurt pushed Blaine away from him and smiled.

"Put the movie on."

"So, you're just gonna leave me, like this?"

"Sorry, I'm tired!" Kurt winked.

"So, twice in one night you've got me like this! I'll get you back!"

"Try me."

"Not now beautiful."

Blaine smiled sarcastically. Kurt lowered his eyebrows.

Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine looked down on him, he felt so good to be able to love somebody as much as they loved him, that moment just seemed perfect, he didn't want it to end. As he watched Kurt sleep, he then fell back into reality as his phone vibrated.

"Come home now, we need to talk."

Blaine looked at the text reading his Dad's name, should he go? Maybe if he just ignored it or...

"What you doing?"

"Oh, hey sleepy head, sorry did I wake you?"

"No, well being honest, I felt you move and my head slip, so yes, yes you did."

"Sorry." Blaine smiled and looked lovingly into Kurt's eyes.

"S-so, who were you texting?"

"Oh,um, my dad text me and, I-I don't know what to do."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He must be at home, he wants to speak to me, I can kind of guess what about."

"What?"

"Harry has told him."

"After all this trying to hide it, what the hell?"

"I know, and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me."

"Listen to me," Kurt moved closer to Blaine, holding his hand, "are you ready yet? To come out to them?"

"No, not really."

"Then don't."

"What? You-"

"I know, I told you to tell them and don't be afraid and all that but I've gotten to know you, I can tell that you're happy like this and I'm happy to give you time, I want to give you time because I love you, and, the main reason, I don't want some ass hole telling your parents, I want them to find from you, don't let him win!"

"Okay, so, what do I do?"

"Well, it's gonna look weird if I come with you so go alone, talk to him, see what he has to say and then think, think about what me and you have achieved so far, making excuses and stuff, think of me and what I would say if I was with you!"

"I CAN'T FACE HIM ALONE!"

"YES YOU CAN, YOU KNOW WHY?"

"Why?"

I BELIEVE IN YOU! NOW GO AND SEE HIM!" Kurt kissed his cheek.

* * *

Blaine entered the house nervously. His stomach in knots, his heart racing.

"Hi Dad!"

"Sit down."

Blaine was shaking but managed to force out a smile, pretending he didn't know what this was about.

"Be honest with me."

"I am, I always am."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt- OH my project partner for Glee club, yes."

"Is that all he is?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Why shout then?"

"I mean, yes, he's my project partner for Glee, but the theme was romantic and so, it will come across... different."

"I see, okay, so, you're not-"

"Gay?.. Hell no, I mean, I haven't got anything against gay people, Kurt is gay but I'm not."

"I don't want you spending time with him."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid it might cost me grand children."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"IF YOU SPEND TIME WITH THAT KID, YOU COULD SOON BECOME.. LIKE HIM, AND I WANT YOU TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN AND, I WANT TO BE PROUD OF YOU!"

"So, you're saying, if I was gay and had children, you wouldn't be proud of them... and me?"

"ARE YOU GAY OR NOT?"

Blaine stepped forward and pointed into his father's face. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT JUDGING ME, MY LIFE OR MY POINT OF VIEW, YOU'RE NEVER HERE TO SEE ME, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME ANYMORE, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!"

As Blaine finished he felt his Dad's hand connect with his face, a red hand mark were his dad had slapped him.

Blaine ran out of the house.

"BLAINE I'M SORRY, COME BACK!"

Blaine ran back to Kurt's house, he felt sick through running but he couldn't get his head round what had happened, he never wanted to get all angry about it, it might give it away even more but being slapped? Maybe that was a bit far.

* * *

Blaine got back to Kurt's, by which time, Kurt was eating with the rest of his family, Blaine tried to cover the red mark on his face.

Pretending he had an itch on his face he walked up to Kurt.

"Sorry to interrupt everybody." He tried raise his eyebrows at Kurt as if to say, come upstairs or, he needed to speak to him but Kurt looked away.

"Want some food?"

"Um, no, I-"

"Dad, can I take this upstairs please?"

"Yeah, go on then."

As they got upstairs Kurt realised something was up.

"What's up, what happened, WOW, your face! Blaine?"

Blaine pulled Kurt into the bedroom and they sat on the bed.

"He doesn't know I'm gay, I denied it all, as far as he knows, you're just my glee project partner and the red mark, he slapped me."

"SLAPPED YOU?"

"SShhhh! Don't want your Dad hearing anything's up!"

"OKAY but h-why did he slap you?"

"I had a go at him, telling him he's never here for me and stuff."

"Right, well, at least that's done, come here."

Kurt pulled Blaine in and hugged him, holding on to the precious boy in front of him.

"You ate anything? I'm guessing not..."

"No, I'm fine, I don't feel like eating."

"NOOO, You're eating MR, have this."

Kurt passed Blaine the plate of food, "Enjoy."

Blaine finished the rest of the food on the plate and soon, both boys were under the quilt together.

"Now you're kind of, sorted with your dad, what you gonna do about home, you staying here or what?"

"Erm, I hadn't thought about that, I don't really feel like going home to being alone all the time and I'd say why don't you come with me but that's just causing more complications, maybe I'll-"

"Just stay here."

"You sure?"

"Of course, now, wanna have some fun in this relationship?"

"Obviously I do!"

"Well, Tom wants to meet me again tomorrow, why don't you come and check out the competition!" Kurt winked and let out a giggle.

"Pfft, competition, yeah I wanna come!"

"SO, you know what you're doing?"

"YES, you walk in and meet Tom then I casually walk in five minutes later and buy a coffee."

"Yes, love you." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Love you too."

Kurt smiled and joked around because he knew Blaine was about to walk in.

"Hey Tom!"

"Hey Kurt!"

* * *

**Hey, review maybe? X :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**WELL, it's been ages! I've been busy with school, I have to pick colleges and everything oh God, I wasn't going to carry on with this story but now I have time so here goes! X**

* * *

"Shall we take this table here?" Tom could tell that Kurt kept looking towards the door and smirking but he didn't say anything to him, he casually sat down.

After a couple of minutes, the boys were in deep conversation; Tom talking about last time being too full on and him being sorry, Kurt not really taking him on because he was distracted by the boy walking through the door at this point who couldn't keep a straight face.

Kurt watched Blaine's every movement but didn't give it away that he wasn't listening to Tom by often answering his questions and giving a brief reply.

Blaine took a seat on the table in Kurt's view and covered his face with the menu, his eyes just peering over the top of it, Kurt could see his wide smile that was spread on his face.

Blaine started to pull faces and sarcastic looks in the direction of Tom causing Kurt to giggle inside.

"Sorry, did I do something?"

"Hahaha, no, sorry, I was just- wait, you're being sarcastic, you are really not as funny as you think you are!" Kurt was replying to Tom but shouted the last bit so Blaine would hear him.

This just made Blaine tip his head back in full laughter.

Time went on and Blaine kept on making Kurt laugh, Kurt pretending he was laughing at Tom and then history repeated itself.

"What are you doing, again?!"

Tom had placed his hand over Kurt's.

"I was just gonna ask you on a date!"

"THE ANSWER'S NO!"

Tom and Kurt turned to see Blaine approaching them both.

"I said no, leave him alone."

"And what say do you have on the matter?"

"I'M HIS B-" Kurt stood up.

"Brother! Brother, Tom this is my over protective brother who loves attention and making people laugh." Kurt elbowing him in his side.

"That still doesn't explain..."

"Yep, it does, it's been fun Tom but see ya later."

Kurt pulled Blaine out of the coffee shop before Blaine either put Tom in hospital or told the shop he was gay.

* * *

"Brother? BROTHER? Oh my God Kurt!" Blaine nearly fell over laughing as they walked to the car.

"Shut up, I just saved you there."

"Oh I know, thank you, love ya!" Blaine kissed his cheek softly.

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket; he flipped it up to check it.

"Me and your Mum are home, come and see us. –DAD"

"Oh shit."

"What's up, just realised you can't be a comedian because you aren't funny?"

"No, no- OH SHUT UP, only just clicked on to what you're saying because my Dad has just said he wants me home and I think this time, I gotta go!"

"Get in the car, I'll drop you off round the corner."

* * *

As Blaine entered the house, he could feel the tension in the air.

"Sit down now."

Blaine followed his father's instructions.

"I haven't seen Harry since last week, I think he no longer works for me."

"Oh that's terrible dad, I haven't seen him..."

"Oh no, it's okay, before he went, I got valuable information out of that kid, apparently-"

"OKAY YES, I'm gay dad, I'm gay." Blaine's head sank into his hands as he started to cry and shake; his mum comforted him and placed an arm around him.

"Get off of him and you can get out, maybe I would of accepted this a little better if you didn't lie to me in the first place but you did and I want you out until I'm able to come to terms with thi-YOU."

Blaine looked up in shock, he didn't know what to do. His mother moved away from him but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Oh for MY sake Finn, please remember your key in future, it's raining, it's cold and I have to answer the doo- Wow, Blaine, look at the state of you, come in!"

Kurt wrapped a blanket round Blaine's shoulders and sat him down with a hot chocolate.

"I've, I, I told them."

"Told the- OH BLAINE, I'm so proud of you!" Kurt threw his arms around Blaine.

"My dad threw me out though."

"Well at least I have you to myself." As much as Kurt felt sorry for Blaine, he couldn't help joking around.

"But I have a problem though."

"No you don't, you can crash here!"

"No it's not that, thank you though, I got a text from my Mum, she secretly wants to meet up with me, she just feels over powered by my dad."

* * *

**So, that's the end of another chapter, hope you enjoyed!? xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review? X**

* * *

"Sleep well?" Blaine turned over into Kurt's arms.

"Yeah, wish I could stay here but you know I'm supposed to be meeting my mum in..." Blaine checked his phone, "SHIT, an hour!"

"Awww, don't leave me!"

"Sorry!" Blaine winked back at Kurt as he shoved some skinny jeans and a shirt on.

* * *

"Hey Mum, what's wrong?"

"Can we just go in that coffee shop please?"

Blaine wrapped an arm round his mothers shoulder, directing her to a corner seat in the coffee shop.

"He was cheating on me, your dad, he cheated." Blaine couldn't help notice the tone of disbelief in her voice.

"Oh Mum, I'm so sorry, where are you living then?"

"With your auntie Linda."

"Ahh, I'm sorry Mum but he's a complete jerk."

"I know he is and he had no right to kick you out either, when I have enough money, I will buy a bigger and better house for me and you."

"Oh mum, don't worry about me, get yourself sorted out and ring or text me whenever you need or want to."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm supposed to be staying in Kurt's guest room but I've sort of just been sneaking into his room, don't worry, we've not-"

"Oh, oh, it's ok, you don't need to inform me."

The conversation went a little bit awkward.

"The only thing I'm gonna say to you honey is, the woman your farther cheated with had a family, and a husband, he's not happy. If anyone named Steve Webber tries to contact you or even look at you OR ANYTHING, you let me know okay?"

"Course I will! Okay, I gotta get back to Kurt, we got a dinner date tonight so I need to start sorting my hair out now."

"Oh, what time are you going out?"

"Around seven."

"Its eleven AM Blaine."

"Exactly, HAIR!" Blaine kissed his mothers head and rushed out of the coffee shop as if he was late for his date, his mother shook her head.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHEAT ON YOUR WIFE ANYWAY, YOU HAD A PERFECT LIFE, A SON, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH UPSET YOU HAVE CAUSED TO OUR FAMILY?" Steve shouted in anger pointing a gun in the direction of James Anderson at his office desk.

"GET OUT, YOU CAN'T JUST WALK IN HERE AND PULL OUT A GUN!"

James secretly pressed the security button and Steve was taken away, thrown out an pissed off even more. On the way out he shouted something which James kept going over in his head.

"I WILL HURT YOU LIKE YOU HURT ME, DON'T THINK I JUST KNOW YOU, I KNOW ALL YOUR FAMILY, I COULD DO ANY DAMAGE I WANT."

He didn't let it bother him any more.

* * *

"Blaine honey, your hair is gonna fall out if you carry on, please hurry up."

Blaine came out of the bedroom with hair still looking the same as ever, his black pants on, looking for a shirt.

Kurt threw the shirt at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes.

"Okay I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Actually, have you seen..."

Blaine looked around as if he'd lost something, Kurt looked around too."

Blaine realised Kurt was looking round the room in confusion so he ran over and kissed Kurt on the lips fully.

"Found it! Let's go!"

Blaine smirked; Kurt blushed and then followed his boyfriend out to the car.

* * *

"That was the best meal I've had in ages."

"Good, I'll take you out more in future." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

Blaine's phone buzzed.

* * *

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

"Tell me your name sweetie."

"Kate, now please get off me."

"I'm gonna tie you to this desk, I just want you to tell me what your relationship to the Anderson family is."

"I'm their son's ex girlfriend, why?"

"Do you still have their son's phone number?"

"Yes."

"All I want you to do is text him saying, please meet me, I need to talk to you, then you can go."

"You promise?"

"Yes, just write that text message, show me the phone then send it and I will let you go from this office floor."

"Okay."

* * *

"Kate wants me to meet her, I don't really wanna say no because I haven't really sorted things with her have I?"

"Not really."

"But if you don't want me to go, I'll say no straight away!"

"No, no, you go, meet me at home later though."

"Course I will!"

"Wait, Blaine, it's dark, let me take you, were are you meeting her?"

* * *

"Tell him you'll meet him in the park, but tell him to walk the long way round because you're gonna be about ten more minutes."

* * *

"At the park, close to here."

"Okay, come on you, get in the car." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as he got in the car.

* * *

"Okay, now you can go, thanks for your help, Kate."

Kate ran out from the office floor and hid behind the door, she saw the man load a gun and run the back way round the building.

"Oh Blaine please pick up the phone." Kate kept trying to ring his phone but there was no answer.

* * *

"Oh God, I love you." Kurt took Blaine's shirt off as they lay in the back of the car, he started to plant kisses all down his neck.

"Shit, my phone's going off, I better get out now and go and find her she'll be here by now."

"Okay, be safe baby, here's your shirt." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips as Kurt drove away.

* * *

"Hi Kate, where are y-"

"DON'T GO TO THE PARK BLAINE, RUN HOME, QUICK!"

"What's this, a prank? You told me to come here."

"Blaine I was kidnapped and told to text you that by some guy called Steve, run home!"

"SHIT, Shit, what, where, wh- WHAT DO I DO?"

"GET OUT OF THERE; HE'S GOT A GUN BLAINE!"

"FUCK! I'm putting the phone down now."

"Okay, call me as soon as you get home!"

* * *

"Where's Blaine?"

"Oh he had to go meet a friend, it was a great night though Dad, actually it was amazing and I can't wait for him to come home."

"That's one thing I was gonna talk to you about, home, when's he going back there?"

"Well, his mum is looking for a new place for the two of them so I don't know, why, is it a problem?"

"No, not now, but it will be soon because I don't think it's good for you two, I don't know what you two get up to and it's not fair on the kid, he should be living with his parents."

"I know, sorry dad, I'll speak to him." Kurt went up to bed.

* * *

Blaine kept running, he didn't look back, he'd just passed the water fountain, he was running out of breath. Suddenly his phone fell from his pocket, he picked it up and placed it back in his pocket and turned to start running again.

* * *

Kurt looked at his new background on his phone from that night of him and Blaine; he smiled wide then tried to ring his boyfriend to see how long he'd be. No answer.

* * *

The bullet entered the side of Blaine's stomach, he fell to the floor immediately, his head crashed to the ground with a thud. His eyes closed and he looked completely motionless apart from the blood trickling from his side. Steve looked over to see if there was any further movement then ran away.

* * *

"Mr. Anderson, I'm so sorry to trouble you at this time but I just wanna know if Blaine is home yet!"

"You come round here at this time to ask me that? He doesn't even live here anymore."

"Well, you should know that a man with a gun is after him."

"WHAT?"

"Some guy named Steve."

"GET IN MY CAR NOW AND TAKE ME TO MY SON."

"Just head for the park, that's where he was last."

* * *

**Please feel free to review, have a go at me if you hate it or say what you like about it, thank you!x**


	14. Chapter 14

**What did you think of the last chapter? I'd really like to know! Have a look at my other story, Heart Skips a Beat!**

* * *

Steve pulled up at the Anderson offices one final time. He walked in the house and wiped the gun in all of James' belongings. His plan was to frame James for the shooting of his own son. He left the gun hidden in the house and left cleaning up every trace that he had ever been in the house.

* * *

Kurt woke up, like any other morning, he brushed his hair out of his pillow, rubbed his eyes and then turned over to face- Oh, Blaine wasn't there. He checked his phone, maybe he'd stayed at Kate's, or gone to his own bed.

His phone was blank, no missed calls, no texts, nothing. He didn't have Kate's number so he tried Blaine's phone – no answer. He started to feel an ache in his throat and stomach, he felt sickly worried. Kurt walked into the guest room, in hope Blaine had just passed out there.

The bed hadn't been slept in. He tried his boyfriend's phone again.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Anderson, we can't tell you anything until the police have spoken to you and until you calm down, the police would like to see you and the girl you arrived with."

"If anything happens to my son-"

"Why don't you just go and talk to them, then come back, your son will be fine."

* * *

"Hey son, you don't look too well, you okay?"

"Blaine didn't come back last night, and he won't answer his phone."

"I hate to kill the mood even more but, If that kid is messing you around-"

"Dad, I can assure you he's not messing me around, he loves me too much and he definitely met up with Kate last night, he showed me the text and I dropped him off."

"Well, here's your breakfast, go find him AFTER you've eaten something."

Burt left the house in his overalls for work; Kurt pushed the breakfast into the bin and went to call Blaine again.

* * *

"So, Mr Anderson, can you tell me your version of events please." The officer looked very sarcastic and cocky.

"Okay, a few weeks ago, I found out that my son was, erm, gay. I didn't take to this very well and I just went moody, pushed everyone away and kicked my son out. I understand it's no excuse to be unfaithful but I cheated on my wife with a woman from work. The woman's husband came to my work office yesterday pointing a gun at me and then security pulled him out. He then shouted that he would hurt me somehow and I think this is how, by shooting my son.

"But if you threw your son out, why would he mean anything to you now?"

"Because at the end of the day, that boy on the hospital bed is still my son and I won't let anybody get away with that."

* * *

"So, Kate, please tell us your version of events." The officer seamed a lot nicer than the other officer who had just interviewed James.

"Well, I am Blaine's ex girlfriend, at about seven PM last night, I was walking home when someone grabbed me, the next thing I knew, I was tied to a desk in an office floor being forced to text Blaine asking him to meet me. When I'd done, the guy, Steve, he told me to go but I watched him, he pulled out a gun and started running out of the building so then I warned Blaine to run another way because it wasn't me who told him and stuff. Then I ran straight to the Anderson's house and met James."

* * *

"Blaine please pick up, I'm worried sick baby!" Kurt left another voice mail.

Kate stared at Blaine's phone, she'd missed the call by a second.

"What are you doing?"

"OH Hi Mr Anderson, have any news?"

"No not yet, but what are you doing with my son's phone?"

"Well, I thought people should know."

"Like who?"

"Your wife."

"You go and call her outside," Kate started to walk out of the hospital, "WAIT, don't think about calling that Kurt kid, that's Blaine's decision when he wakes up, and you know I'm not find of the idea either."

"Okay Mr Anderson."

* * *

"Mrs Anderson, I know you are busy right now and can't take my call but you should really get to the hospital, it's Blaine."

Kate looked at the call history, she stared at Kurt's name desperately wanting to call him but as she hovered her thumb over his name on the screen, James Anderson came out of the hospital doors.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't answer, I left a voice mail."

"Okay, come back in, I'll buy you a coffee."

* * *

The school day had ended and Kurt was back to his search. He drove to the Anderson's house. He approached the window to see nothing, no movement, just a quiet house.

He got back in his car and thought of where to go next. He had a drive around the area, he got more tired and more worried, calling Blaine's number every two minutes in hope he'd pick up.

* * *

"God his phone goes off a lot, who's calling him now?"

"It's Kurt, I feel bad, we should let him kn-"

"NO, no we shouldn't." James snatched his son's phone then blocked and deleted the number. "There we go."

"That was a little, harsh."

"Well, were you gonna answer it?"

"I wouldn't know what to say or how to act."

"Exactly, so imagine me. Let's leave it to Blaine when he wakes up."

"IF he wakes up."

"We can't be thinking like that Kate."

* * *

"Okay Mr. Hummel, if we have any news on this boy, we will call or email you as soon as, don't be too worried, just get some sleep."

"Okay, thank you."

"What did they say son?"

"Not to be too worried." Kurt threw the phone across the table and folded his arms, he fell back into the wall and stared at the floor constantly. "How can I not be worried?"

Burt hugged his son and then checked to see if he was any better, usually a hug from his dad did the trick.

"I'm gonna try and call Blaine again."

"Okay, good luck."

Kurt hopefully called him again. "He's blocked my number!"

"WHAT?"

"It won't even go through."

"I swear he's messing you around, IF HE IS KURT I SWEAR!"

"Dad just leave it!" Kurt ran upstairs, slammed his door and jumped on his bed, tears streamed down his face.

* * *

Another lonely morning began; Kurt turned over and checked his phone.

***New Email***

**Kurt Hummel, **

**We thought we should let you know that reports of a boy named Blaine Anderson have come through. He's in the hospital currently in surgery. This is all we can tell you.**

* * *

**New chapter soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review please? I've been really busy with school, exams and stuff so this next chapter has been coming, sorry!**

* * *

"Blaine Anderson?"

"I'm sorry sir, unless you're family, we can only ask you to wait."

"BUT HIS FAMILY HAVE PRACTICALLY DISOWNED HIM; I'M THE CLOSEST THING HE HAS!"

"Well, there are family here so I think personal issues should be left to you."

"It's not-" Kurt was cut off as the nurse went back to another phone call, as he turned to sit down and wait, a familiar face wondered through the door with the same expression Kurt had shown when entering the hospital.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt overheard the woman asking for the same patient too.

"Hello, is it Mrs. Anderson, I'm sorry, I hear so much about you but we've never had the pleasure of-"

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt frowned a little.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything because I'm not family."

"You must be Kurt, right?"

"Yes, yes, I am." Kurt stuttered, he never knew if it was because he felt awkward or because of the conversation being very brief or because she actually did pay attention to her son and he was shocked, maybe a bit of everything.

"Blaine speaks an awful lot about you, you must make him happy, anyone who can make my son more happy than I can makes me happy from now on so you are classed as family, stay by me."

"I'm sure the being happy thing isn't true, he loves you and thank you Mrs Anderson." Kurt shifted his feet as the nurse finally looked she would come over.

"Please Kurt, call me Dianne."

Kurt smiled in return as the woman came back to attend to Mrs. Anderson.

"Here Kate, go and get two coffee's and today you should go home and get some rest and a shower."

"Oh it's okay really, I wanna be here when he wakes up."

"Well, maybe think about it."

As Kate turned the corner she saw a thin boy in skinny jeans and a shirt, she studied his movement until he turned in her direction. Kurt.

"KATE!" Kate regretted being seen but inside, she wanted to blurt everything to Kurt before running back to Steve.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt ran over in delight of seeing someone who would actually be able to answer his questions, hopefully.

Kate smiled awkwardly before replying, "Listen, Kurt, I've been told by Mr Anderson not to talk to you so I'm gonna buy these coffee's, take them back then say I need to go to a restroom, I'll be back in two minutes to explain everything."

* * *

"Hi, sir, are you related to Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, yes I am, is he awake? Can I see him? Is he al right?"

"He is in a stable condition, his breathing pattern is now under a suitable condition which we are happy with so please feel free to go in but if anything changes in that time whilst you're in there, ANYTHING, please ring the alarm or get the attention of a nurse, also, we will be sending some paper work in there for you to complete."

Steve dashed towards the room.

* * *

"So, is he okay?"

"They won't let us in but I don't know, honestly, it feels like I've spent a week in this hospital, it's been two days!"

Kurt wrapped an arm around Mrs. Anderson and wiped his own tears.

"Okay, I need to see him, I can't wait any longer!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, we'll all go in when they say."

"Is Steve here?"

"Yes Mrs Anderson, your husband is round the corner."

"I don't want to go near him but I feel I need to say something to him."

"Well why don't up make your mind up and proceed with your plans, I need some air and I need to call my dad." Kurt rubbed his hand over Dianna's back then proceeded to walk outside rubbing a hand across his face and through his hair.

"Kurt, wait up, I'll come with you and give Mrs Anderson some time alone."

* * *

"Hey son, I know I'm probably the last person you would want by your side but I'm here, Kate is here too but doesn't it show how much your so called boyfriend cares, he isn't here, and neither is your mum, you've screwed up kid, I always thought you'd be my boy, the one who took over my business and everything, doesn't look like it though."

Blaine laid motionless, breathing pattern lazy and an oxygen mask on. His sheets were low enough for you to see his womb covered by bandages.

* * *

"Dad, no, you don't need to come up here, I'm fine, PLEASE, fine, okay. BYE!"

Kurt swiped his phone and put it in his pocket.

"What did he say?"

"He's coming over here to see me and to be here when Blaine wakes up because he doesn't think it's right that he's been letting him stay at our house and then when this happens, his parents come running, he says he understands they care but why wouldn't they care when he needed them a few weeks back too and the main reason I think he's coming down is so he can speak to Steve. He hates the sound of him so I wouldn't be surprised if World War three starts down here today."

"You know, I get where your dad is coming from, in the waiting area on the first night he made me delete your messages and then he blocked your number, I did attempt to try and ring you but he caught me so that's when he blocked you, I don't get the guy at all and I really don't think he cares about Blaine at all, well, of course he doesn't but I don't get why he's here if he's gonna be like that, sure it's a parent's duty, I just don't trust him!"

"Neither do I and I honestly thing the only reason he's here is to complain, start arguments and cause trouble, he'll probably tell Blaine a load of shit about me."

* * *

"Blaine, sweety!"

"He isn't even awake."

"I know, but he's my son, what you don't know is, he hates you, he wishes you were dead but he can't say anything and I sort of wish it was you in this bed instead of him, this is ALL your fault and NOBODY understands why you are even here."

"How would you know any of that?"

"Because me and Blaine have been secretly meeting, I don't get why we were 'secretly' meeting because we weren't hiding from you, we just didn't want you interfering, like you do in everything, you need to go!"

"No, I'm staying here because as soon as my son wakes up, he's coming home with me and I'm going to make him realise the mistakes he's making once and for all!"

"I don't think so." Burt gave a look of evil towards both parents.

* * *

**Burt to the rescue! Don't know when the next chapter will be xx REVIEW? **


End file.
